


Only for you

by Incognito4713



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Yuri tries to shave OtabekSubmission for Otayuri weekSorry I am so late v_v





	

This wouldn't be so hard right?

He has seen the Geezer, Katsudon and Beka do it a million times before.  
Well okay maybe not a million but it was close.

So once Beka was settled more or less comfortably on the edge of the tube he started with the cream. 

Remembering how it looked in all those stupid movies Mila made him watch.

And damn it he is not blushing just because Beka smiles up at him!

Oh fuck why are his hands shaking so badly? 

It's not like there is any chance of actually screwing this up... 

It's not like he is using a blade like in the colour purple and could severely harm Beka in any way.

Right?

What did grandpa say all this year's ago?  
Try to move towards the jaw line at all times while at the throat.

So that is what he is doing now.

And it shouldn't be as hot to see Beka moving his head back and baring his throat for him.

Really. But somehow...

It gets easier after the initial shock of nicking him and seeing the blood but Beka just laughs and tells him it it alright.

God's he is so happy if he never has to do this himself!

But maybe he doesn't mind doing it for Beka.


End file.
